Sprint 1
Sprint 1 is the first event you play when you first enter the Story Mode in Cars Race-O-Rama. Cut-scene In the cut-scene, Lightning McQueen, the Doc Hudson Racing Academy, and the rival academy were having a race. The announcer, Troy Brakeman, said, "Hey there, race fans! Troy Brakeman here, welcoming you to Radiator Springs Speedway, where Lightning McQueen and the Doc Hudson Racing Academy team are taking on all the challengers in this modifying round for the Race-O-Rama series trophy!" Lightning was in the lead, then he said in his mind, "Time to show them what a presision instrument of speed and aero-dynamics can do!" Then all of the racers crossed a checkered flag sign with the Cars Race-O-Rama logo on it, and the camera went up to show the logo. The Race The race is 2 laps around Radiator Springs Speedway. You're playing as Lightning McQueen, and your opponents on the PlayStation 2 are Chick Hicks' Students 1 and 2, and Doc Hudson's Student 1. On the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and Wii, your opponents are 3 members of the Doc Hudson Racing Academy and 4 members of the Chick Hicks Racing Academy. There are 3 stars to collect, and if you get them all, you will unlock some kit-parts. You need to come in first to get a gold medal, second for silver, and third for bronze. If you earn a trophy, you will unlock Radiator Springs Speedway as a place to explore and Mack Track Challenge. End-Scene Lightning was in a good lead, but behind him, the rival academy bumped 2 members of the Doc Hudson Racing Academy off the track. "You know, that's not how we do things around here!" said Lightning, "Who taught you to race like that?!" Then the academy showed Chick Hicks, making it turn out that the rival academy was the Chick Hicks Racing Academy! "Ka-chicka! Ka-chicka!" said Chick. "Chick Hicks!" said McQueen. "That's right," said Chick, "Me and some of my friends are here to win the Race-O-Rama series, and shut down your "pathetic" Doc Hudson Racing Academy. Then, every car in the world will want to come to my school: the Chick Hicks Racing Academy, where they will learn from this: ME! Ah, ha ha! Oh, and uh, Lightning, when we're through, your gap tooth buddy Mater will have to tow you out of town in shame, because Radiator Springs will be mine, ALL MINE!" "You call what they were doing out there racing?" said Lightning, "Well, we call it cheating, and cheating never got anybody anywhere." "Aw, come on," said Chick, "everyone knows that nice cars finish last." "In your dreams, Thunder!" said Lightning. "What are you talking about 'Thunder'?" asked Chick. "Well, you know, because thunder always comes after Lightning! Yeah!" said Lightning. "Why do I always fall for that?" Chick asked himself. Next and Previous Event Gold Events Circuit Races Category:Cars Race-O-Rama Events Category:Radiator Springs Speedway Events Category:Gold Events Category:Circuit Races Category:2 Lap Races (Cars Race-O-Rama) Category:Sprint Races